


Puppy Love

by lamujerarana



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamujerarana/pseuds/lamujerarana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Johnny were like two adorable puppies in love. Except they didn't know they were. Or so Sue had thought.</p><p>Apparently, she was wrong.</p><p>*****************************</p><p>"You two are so cute it's disgusting," Sue huffed. "Puppies. You're like puppies. I now understand what people mean by puppy love."</p><p>"We're in our twenties. We're too old for puppy love," Johnny answered, still gazing adoringly into Peter's eyes and smiling blissfully.</p><p>Sue snorted. "Apparently not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

The Fantastic Four and family had a Sunday morning tradition. They would all gather in their sleek, shiny, state-of-the-art kitchen to have Reed's best Belgian waffles and maple syrup. He was a shockingly good cook--after all, what was cooking if not just chemistry? 

This Sunday, though, some members of the family were missing. Valeria and Franklin were at a sleepover at their friend's house, and Ben had gone off for the weekend with his girlfriend. So, really, it was just Sue, Reed, and Johnny.

And Johnny's...guest. Peter Parker, who had elected to sit next to Johnny and across from Reed. Peter Parker, who had, apparently, spent the night with Johnny. In what, Sue imagined, given the state of his neck and Johnny's, was most decidedly _not_ a platonic sleepover.

Sue couldn't say she was completely surprised by his presence and what the hickeys on his neck implied. A little bit, yeah, but not completely. She had sort of seen it coming. She would have had to have been blind not to, honestly. Johnny just always lit up whenever Peter walked into a room, in a way she'd never seen him do with anyone else. Even if he was sulking, the minute he saw Peter, his face would instantly brighten. It was like...watching the sun abruptly peek out from behind a cloud on a dark and dreary day. Suddenly there was light and joy and utter bliss. 

And it was so, so cute. Sue could not emphasize that enough.

They were exactly like what she imagined two adorable puppies would be like if they were in love. Except Johnny and Peter didn't know they were. Or so she'd thought.

She knew her little brother extremely well. She'd pretty much raised him, after all. And she knew he'd always thought of himself as straight. Never been attracted to any guys, not ever. Or at least, he'd never admitted it. Not to her, anyways, and she knew him well enough to know that meant he'd never admitted it to anyone.

There had been, of course, the odd actor or celebrity he'd man-crushed on. Come to think of it, Spider-Man had been one of them. Oh. 

And then there was Peter. As far as she knew, he'd only ever dated women. Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy. No men.

She supposed, in retrospect, that the way he fawned all over Captain America and Iron Man were kind of signs that he wasn't as straight as she--and probably even he--thought. 

But still, she was a bit surprised that Johnny and Peter had actually gone so far as to hook up. And at how calm they seemed to be about it. It made her wonder how long this had been going on, and why Johnny hadn't told her about it. Johnny must have gone through some kind of crisis over his sexuality--and he talked to her about everything. How had he not talked to her about this immediately?

Hmm. If she had to guess, she'd say they'd been dating...oh. Three weeks. Yeah, definitely three weeks. That was just around the time Johnny'd decided to work on rebuilding engines. Obsessively. Like a man possessed. Like he was desperately trying to reassert his masculinity, she now realized. Well. That explained that, then. She'd been fairly worried at the time, as she was whenever he did something out of the ordinary, since he had a tendency to get himself into all kinds of trouble. But he'd expertly dodged all of her questions. Pretended he was fine. So she'd let him be, assuming he'd come to her if he decided he needed to talk.

Apparently he'd done just fine working it out on his own, judging by the very content looks on his and Peter's faces when they'd walked into the kitchen this morning.

Reed and Peter, bless their hearts, were having a very technical, science-y discussion about a recent article that had been published in one of their favorite science journals. Something about how to control gravity on spaceships more efficiently. They seemed to find the conversation fascinating. 

Johnny, on the other hand, had a glassy look on his face that reminded her of that time when she'd dragged him with her to see a ballet. It had been a phase she'd gone through. A brief one at that. Reed had been out of town at the time (on purpose, she suspected), so she'd taken Johnny. He was not entertained by it at all. Even fell asleep and started snoring at one point, which he still, to this day, vehemently denied. And then he'd moaned for days about how it was one of the most painful experiences of his life. That he was so bored to death by it he'd swear he'd had an out-of-body experience.

He had that same look on his face now, and Peter was oh-so-conveniently distracted. When Peter and Reed became this engrossed in a conversation, she sincerely doubted whether they'd notice if the building caught on fire. She knew from experience that Reed wouldn't. 

Perfect time to interrogate Johnny on his new relationship with Peter, then. "So, Johnny," Sue asked, "what's going on with you and Peter?"

Johnny's face went from bored to terrified before she'd even finished saying Peter's name. Smooth, little brother, Sue thought, real smooth.

He whipped his head around quickly to stare at her, shocked, his mouth hanging open. Eventually, he managed to stammer out guiltily, "N-nothing! We, uh, we were just watching movies. We didn't do anything!"

Sue didn't respond. She just gave him her patented "who do you think you're kidding?" look.

Johnny sank down into his seat. "How did you know something happened?" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"He's here in the morning having breakfast with us. Which, okay, he's done before. But look at his neck. I hate to tell you this, but yours looks about the same. Also, I am older than you and clearly gifted with a superior intellect."

Johnny glanced quickly at Peter's neck. And yeah, it was covered in hickeys. How had he not noticed that? He _had_ been a bit distracted when they were leaving his bedroom this morning. Peter was...very affectionate in the morning. All sleepy kisses and soft warm hands and cute snuggling. Oh yeah. That's why he hadn't noticed. 

He blushed. He didn't normally blush, but having your older sister realize you're having gay sex with your best friend who also happens to be Spider-Man? Totally merited a blush. 

"Oh yeah," he said faintly. "I didn't think of any of that."

"I do not find that at all shocking."

"I thought you guys would just think he fell asleep here watching movies with me or something."

"Reed might think that, but I know you too well." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. "You know, you still haven't answered my question, Johnny. What's going on with you and Peter? Is this just a fling, which I would have things to say about, since he's your best friend, and it would be SO stupid of both of you, or should I start getting used to him being around all the time?"

"We, uh, haven't really talked about that yet."

"You've been dating for three weeks, and you haven't talked about it yet?"

"How did you know that we've been dating for three weeks?! Are you psychic now? Oh no, tell me you are not psychic now! That's the last thing I need, a psychic sister!"

"Relax. I am most definitely NOT psychic. You freaked out over something three weeks ago and wouldn't talk to me about whatever it was. I just put two and two together."

Johnny glared at her, annoyed. "I hate you. Can't a man have any secrets around here?"

"You kept a secret for a while there, Johnny. Dating Peter is kind of a big deal for you, isn't it? I mean, he is your best friend, after all. That must have been a big, scary decision. Especially since you--as far as I know--have never really been into guys at all. I mean, I'm not blind, I noticed that you had feelings for Peter that went beyond friendship a while ago. I'm just surprised you did something about it. Figured you'd be too insecure about your masculinity." 

"People change. They grow. They like new things. Like me liking Peter. I don't know if I like guys in general...I just know I like him. Like a lot. And yeah, I'll admit I freaked out for a while after we made out the first time. But then I realized that being with him made me happier than I have been...well, ever, really, and that nothing else really mattered."

Well, thought Sue, time to ask the tough questions, since Johnny and Peter were clearly incapable or unwilling to ask them. And after listening to Johnny talk about Peter like that, she was genuinely curious. "Do you like him, or do you love him?"

Johnny frowned. "I...don't know. I don't think I've ever really been in love before, so I don't have anything to compare it to. What does it feel like?"

"Oh, you know, thinking about the other person all the time. Wanting to be with them all the time. Just feeling all warm and happy every time you see them. Butterflies in your stomach when they smile at you. Weak in the knees when they kiss you. Wanting them to be happy more than anything in the world. That sort of thing."

Johnny stared at his food pensively for a few moments, then leaned over and nudged Peter's shoulder with his own. "Hey," he said to Peter.

Peter turned in some confusion, but smiled softly at Johnny when he saw the look on his face. He leaned against Johnny's shoulder too, so that they were slumped against each other, their faces so close that Peter could feel Johnny's warm breath ghosting over his cheek. "What?"

It was kind of weird. When Johnny looked at him like this, was this close to him...it was like everything else in the world didn't exist. Just the two of them, and the way they felt about each other. It was...intoxicating. Addictive. Peter didn't know if he'd ever get enough. And he hoped to god the feeling would never go away or diminish, no matter how long they were together. 

Reed's eyes narrowed. Their body language was unmistakable. Couple-y. And the way they both started _glowing_ the minute they locked eyes was not too subtle either. He looked at his wife and cocked his head quizzically. She nodded. His eyes widened, and he smiled, shaking his head. There were some benefits to having been married as long as they had. Silent communication at its finest.

"I think I'm in love with you," Johnny said to Peter, almost shyly, which, for Johnny, was practically unheard of. He was most definitely _not_ a shy person.

Peter suddenly went very still and stopped breathing for a moment. He just stared at Johnny, wide-eyed and stunned into silence. Then he frowned slightly. "Are you kidding? Because this isn't something you should joke about, Johnny. This is really serious and--"

Johnny cut him off by putting his hand over Peter's mouth, then moved his hand to gently caress Peter's face, thumb softly stroking Peter's cheek. "Peter," he said soothingly, gazing unwaveringly into Peter's eyes, "I'm not kidding. I really mean it."

A slow, beautiful smile spread over Peter's face. He was completely smitten with Johnny and he knew it.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Johnny's, utterly spellbound.

"Yeah," Johnny said very certainly, smiling back and nodding slightly.

"Well, then, I _guess_ I love you too. I mean, it would just be rude not to say it back, right?" 

"You 'guess,' huh? What's it gonna take to get you to get rid of that 'guess'?" Johnny said playfully.

"Hmm," Peter said, squinting his eyes and pretending to think hard. "I don't know. A kiss might do it."

Johnny's grin widened. With dimples. And a nose crinkle. Peter loved that smile. It was his favorite Johnny smile, the one Johnny seemed to reserve just for him, which meant it was his all-time favorite smile ever. "I think a kiss is a very reasonable demand. I'll consider it and get back to you."

Peter chuckled and said, "Shut up, you idiot." 

And then he moved forward and pressed his mouth softly against Johnny's. The kiss was tender, sweet, passionate, filled with all of the things they wanted to say to each other but never seemed to be able to find the right words for. Johnny caressed Peter's face delicately, as though it were the most precious thing in the world.

When they broke apart, finally, foreheads still touching, Johnny nuzzled Peter's nose with his own. 

He and Peter were looking at each other, Sue realized, as though they were head over heels in love with each other. Wow. She'd seen Johnny date a lot of people--a LOT of people--but she'd never seen him look at someone like this. 

God, but he was being adorable, Sue thought. Like when he was three and insisted on dressing like a tiny bear for Halloween. That had been so cute. 

She didn't know if she'd be able to handle this. Annoying, trouble-making Johnny she could handle. Adorably in love, sickeningly cute Johnny, and his equally endearing boyfriend? No. It was too much. Overload of cuteness.

"You two are so cute it's disgusting," Sue huffed. "Puppies. You're like puppies. I now understand what people mean by puppy love."

"We're in our twenties. We're too old for puppy love," Johnny answered, still gazing adoringly into Peter's eyes and smiling blissfully.

Sue snorted. "Apparently not."

"So," Peter said, clearly not having heard what Sue had said at all, "what do you say we finish breakfast as fast as we can and then head back to your room?"

Sue grimaced. "I think Reed and I are going to leave right after breakfast. We have to be somewhere that is...not here. Right, dear?"

Reed looked back and forth between Peter and Johnny. "Yes, we most definitely do."

"Don't you have pictures to take at that museum opening at five tonight?" Johnny was asking Peter, obviously not listening to Sue and Reed either.

"That's like hours from now. Lots of time to do...stuff first."

Sue groaned and clapped her hands over her ears. "Did not need to hear that."

"Are you gonna bring your ugly face back here once the opening is over?" Johnny asked Peter, still pointedly ignoring his sister.

Peter jerked his head back. "Oh, you _so_ do not think my face is ugly."

"Yes, I do. The first time I saw your face, honestly, I almost screamed. It was terrifying. Made me wonder why you even bothered to wear a mask. You'd scare more bad guys with just your face."

"Oh, shut up. You think I'm hot and you know it."

"Ooo, think a lot of yourself, there, don't you, Parker? How does your massive ego fit through doorways?" 

"Stop. I said that _you_ thought I was hot. Not that I did. You do and you know it. _You're_ the one who thinks he's all that. I'm the one who's like the poster boy for self-loathing." 

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Petey! You know I hate it when you do!" Johnny scolded. Then, relenting, he rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, fine, I actually do think you have a very nice face."

"Just nice, huh?"

"Perfect? Beautiful? A face like a goddamn poem?"

"Have I told you you're an idiot yet today?"

"Let me think. Um, yeah, like three times already. And we've only been up like an hour."

"Well, it bears repeating." After a pause, he asked, a bit uncertainly, "Do you want me to? Come back tonight, I mean?"

Johnny shifted a bit in his seat, before responding tentatively, "Yeah. I always want you with me, Peter. I'd stay with you every second of every day, if you would let me. I...you know, kind of miss you when you aren't here. Like I said, I love you."

"Oh yeah. You did say that, didn't you? I forgot. Guess you'll just have to remind me again. I have a very bad memory, so I might need a lot of reminding." 

Johnny grinned. "I could do that. No problem." 

Peter grinned back. 

Sue turned to Reed. "That's it. We have to break them up. I can't take the cuteness, Reed. It's making me sick. It is literally making me physically ill."

"Settle down, dear," Reed answered, trying to smother a laugh. "I'm sure the cuteness will wear off eventually."

They glanced back at Peter and Johnny, who were kissing. Again. Sue shot Reed an annoyed look. "I'm not too sure of that," she said. "And it might take longer than is strictly good for my health." She paused and then grinned mischievously as a delightful thought occurred to her. "Oh my god! Ben. I very much hope I'm there the first time Ben sees Johnny and Peter being all lovey-dovey and adorable. I think his head is just gonna explode."

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Reed replied. "Perhaps we should warn him."

"Oh, don't you dare, Reed Richards, don't you dare! That's going to be hilarious. You _cannot_ take that away from me! If you do, I might cry, and you know you hate it when I cry."

Reed chuckled, but gave in. "Alright, alright. You can have your fun."

"You're a good husband, Reed. I don't tell you that often enough."

"Because I so rarely deserve it. But I do love you, if that means anything."

Sue smiled lovingly at Reed. "It means everything, dear."

"Ugh, sis," Johnny said, having, at some point, stopped making out with Peter long enough to listen to Sue and Reed's conversation, "would you two just get a room already? You're fawning all over each other. It's disgusting."

Sue and Reed looked at each other and laughed incredulously. That Johnny. Always so oblivious.


End file.
